The Snow Queen's Lament
by FifthSpirit1213
Summary: [Modern AU] As far as Anna knows, she lives an ordinary life as an ordinary person, living in an ordinary city. Only, when she discovers a mysterious diary and uncovers a legend from long ago, she starts to question herself and everything she has ever known. Rated T for gore and violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_-Norway, July 24, 1842-_

"_Burn the witch! May God punish her for her sins!" The priest cried out, pushing the torch closer to her. The tumultuous crowd behind him screamed as flakes of snow drifted from seemingly nowhere, ice coating the grass beneath her feet. _

"_Kill her! Kill the witch!" They screeched, throwing insults at her left and right:_

"_Freak!"_

"_Abomination!" _

"_She works for the devil!"_

"_Kill her! KILL HER!" _

_The woman lifted her ashen face with hollow eyes, breathing in the smoke that enveloped her with laboured breaths. "Please!" She pleaded, tears mixing with the blood and ash coating her skin. "No!" Her cries fell to deaf ears as the priest leaned closer, the heat from the fire making her grip the bindings on her hands, tied to a thick, wooden stake._

"_Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you are hereby accused of witchcraft! By God, you are now sentenced to Hell! May you burn for your sins!" The man shouted through the shouts of the crowd. He reached down and lit the rope tied at her feet, glaring coldly into her half-lidded eyes. They snapped open at the searing pain now enveloping her legs, an agony so raw and so harsh she let out a blood-curdling scream. Her own flesh tore away in indescribable torture, flames wrapping her torso and crawling up her spine every slowly, sending her shrieking and stuggling against the bindings holding her in place. _

_Chants within the crowd only grew louder as her screams echoed through the darkened kingdom. "Kill her! Kill her!" _

_Platinum blonde strands of hair clung to her forehead from a thick sheen of sweat, tips blackened and charred as the flames slowly licked at them, lock by lock. She cried out endlessly. "PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" She cast one last hateful look at the crowd of citizens, eyes cold and glazed over, before the fire surrounded her vision, a prison of crimson, gold, and onyx that trapped her within its sweltering claws. _

_The crowd cheered in morbid satisfaction, their pitchforks raised towards the blackened sky, chanting a haunting tune that echoed through the town square and down the empty streets. _

"_We are saved! The witch is killed! We are saved! The witch is killed!" _

_Her screams were no more, but theirs only grew louder with each passing second. _

"_The witch has been killed!"_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_-Manhattan, December 15, 2019-_

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

"Ugh," I rolled over on my side, slapping the alarm clock with a glare. "Just five more minutes…" I nearly dozed off again, but was soon interrupted by the same, annoyingly loud noise.

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-_

I smacked the thing straight off my desk, turning over with a groan and squishing my face into the pillows. _Ugh...do I have to get up? Why does the world have to be so cruel? _I sigh loudly before sitting up and untangling myself from the peach-colored sheets, bringing my legs over the side of the bed and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I slowly made my way over to my closet, deciding on a long sleeved, light blue button-up shirt and dark black, high-waisted jeans for the day, complete with my favorite maroon coat that draped a little too low in the back. I always loved it, as it was the warmest one I owned, even if it was a little too big for me.

I quickly brush my teeth and my hair, which seemed to stick in nearly all directions from sleeping. My phone buzzed beside me and I went to check it.

_From Kristoff, 7:38 A.M._

_Hey, u coming to the library today? _

_To Kristoff, 7:39 A.M._

_Yeah. U?_

_From Kristoff, 7:39 A.M._

_Yep, see u there :)_

I put my phone in my pocket, quickly putting on some black flats and heading out the door, a small clutch draped over my shoulder.

…..

I unlocked the door to the library, setting the keys on a nearby table, and walked over to the counter where Kristoff stood, waiting. "Hey, there you are. Ready to open up?"

"Yeah," I responded, turning over a sign that read "open." He went to the main door and unlocked it, coming back to where I stood. "So, I heard we just got more shipments in."

He rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately." Brushing a hand through his blond locks, Kristoff looked over to a number of boxes, laying idly in the corner of the room.

Kristoff and I met a few years back, both volunteering at a local bookstore. The moment I met him I knew we would get along well, and ever since then we've hung out and even become best friends. And the bookstore hired us as actual workers! Life's been great since then, and I hope...maybe we can be more than friends one day…

"Want to start shelving those?" Kristoff asked, bringing me out of my stupor. I looked into his soft, amber eyes and instantly felt my cheeks burn. _No, Anna! He's just a friend...a good friend, but still! _

"Oh, y-yeah, I can do that." I awkwardly brushed past him to the other side of the room and started unpacking the boxes. Some were labeled, "Donations" and others were just shipments brought in. A ton of books lay inside each box, varying from Romance, Comedy, Mystery, and even Politics. I sighed, knowing just how long it would take to have these all on the shelves by the end of the day. Finally, I managed to get all the books out of the first box, placed in a neat stack beside me. Or so I thought, because as I moved to place the box aside, a small book fell onto my lap. _What? I don't remember seeing that…_

A thick layer of dust covered the top of the book, but I could still see a hint of dark emerald underneath. Blowing away the dust, I coughed and looked to the cover. It wasn't titled, nor did it have an author's name written on it. _Interesting…_

The cover had numerous, golden flowers and leaves etched into its surface, slightly faded. It looked old, like it had been sitting out forever in someone's old library, never taken out or read in some time. I felt drawn to it for some inexplicable reason, wanting to reach out and read what was inside.

I brought my hand up and placed the book next to me, continuing on with what I was doing. _No time for dilly-dallying, Anna! _And yet my eyes kept darting to its mysterious cover. _Maybe I could just…_

I quickly snatched the book and reached the register, placing a few dollars into one of the slots. _That should take care of it. _I stuffed the book deep inside my clutch, setting it on a nearby table.

….

I went to lock the door, placing the key inside the hole and hearing a click. "So…" I started, smiling over towards the blond, who now leaned against the side of his truck. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

He visibly winced. "Yeah, I have to take my dog, Sven, to the vet later. Sorry." His amber eyes filled with regret, but also a hint of something else I couldn't quite place. A strand of blond hair fell over his eyes and he brushed it away with a nervous smile.

"Oh, no, it's alright! I-I should probably get home myself. Uh, goodnight, see you tomorrow!" I waved his direction and made my way to my car, blushing profusely and feeling my heart racing in my chest. Why was he able to do that to me? Just one look in his eyes seemed to make me weak in the knees. I sighed happily, placing my clutch in the passenger's seat. A flash of emerald stuck out and made me do a double-take. _Oh, yeah...I forgot about that._

The drive home was silent, not even my usual music blaring through the speakers. I was focused, trying to distract my mind from that _book _by concentrating on driving.

Once I was home, I quickly dashed inside and locked the door behind me, leaning against it for a few seconds before removing my coat and shoes, changing into a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a faded, oversized shirt that read, "Keep Calm and Read Books" in big, bold letters. It was a gift from my aunt years ago, but I still sometimes used it for pajamas.

Opening my clutch, I pulled out the dark, emerald book and curled up on my favorite chair in the corner of the room, overlooking the city. Lights from the buildings nearby flashed and illuminated the night, cars zooming past on the streets. I sighed in content, opening the book to the first page. But what I saw next made my jaw go slack and my eyes widen.

It read,

"_Property of Queen Elsa of Arendelle…"_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly shut the door behind me, setting the keys on a nearby table, and walked over to Kristoff, who stood in his usual spot. "Hey, you're a bit late today, everything okay?" He asked, chocolate eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up late." I sat down in a chair nearby the register, sighing and rubbing my eyes with a shaking hand. A customer walked in and asked to find the "Romance" section, but it took me a minute to figure out where it was.

"Anna?" Kristoff called from nearby, walking up to me and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now I know something's wrong. _You_, of all people, forgetting where the _Romance_ novels are?"

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Oh ha ha, Kristoff."

"But seriously, what's wrong? You've been zoned out since you got here…"

"I'm fine, Krisoff!" I snapped, giving a deep sigh and sitting back down in the chair nearby, instantly feeling regretful for yelling at my best friend, especially since he did nothing wrong. _Oh god, Anna, what kind of friend are you? "_Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you...I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

He started placing books on the counter, sorting them into different genres. I watched on with mock interest, wondering how bad it would be to just fall asleep right here, right now. "Nightmares again?" He asked, setting down a large novel with a _thud_.

I refused to meet his gaze, pursing my lips and clenching my fists against the armrest of the chair. "Kristoff...this might seem like a random question, but…" I paused, trying to find the right words to say without sounding absurd. "Have you ever heard of someone named Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"A Queen? Probably not. You know I didn't do well in History in High School." He chuckled deeply and I gave a slight laugh, but deep inside myself I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…" I got up and slowly made my way to the bookshelf containing History books. "Can you organize the books in the back while I get these sorted?" I asked, hoping he would leave for a moment.

"Yeah, sure." He left, and I breathed a sigh of relief. _Now, let's see what you can find…_

My hands flew to the spines of the books, searching fruitlessly for any that could tell me more about that...that _woman. _I closed my eyes, remembering the dreams I had last night, visions so vivid it felt as though I was actually there.

"_Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" My small fist hit the wood in five, solid raps, feet shifting in place with each minute that passed. "I-it's okay if you don't, I just wanted to hang out with you. Papa says you're busy, but how can you be busy all the time?" I sighed, pouting as I leaned closer to the door. _

"_Go away Anna…" A voice whispered meekly from inside. I lowered my gaze to the floor, playing with a string on the end of my bodice._

"_Okay bye…" _

I snapped out of the memory, rubbing my temples as a headache threatened to form. _Some dream… _I continued scanning the shelves for any books that would lead me to her, but found none. _There has to be something on her here… _

"Anna? Are you done organizing those?" Kristoff's voice echoed from behind me, making me jump and yelp in surprise.

"Kristoff!" I yelled, placing a hand over my heart as I gasped for breath. "Don't scare me like that!" I gave him the hardest glare I could manage given the circumstances.

"Well, if you weren't so focused on whatever it is you were doing, I wouldn't have had to. Come on, what's gotten into you?" He crossed his arms once more, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. Now, if you excuse me, I have books to shelve." With that, I pushed past him and into the back room to grab some more books. I barely caught the slightly wounded look on his face, and the way his eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

….

I closed the door behind me and slunk slowly down its surface until I was sitting on the wood floor. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and started searching for that book deep within my clutch. The familiar emerald and gold shined in the dim light of my room. I walked over to my usual chair and opened the book once more, but I moved past the first page onto the second. Sloppy, cursive letters stood out against the old parchment, splotches of ink dotting the page. It read,

"_Dear Diary,_

_Papa said I should stay in my room from now on. I want to see my little sister, but I know I can't. I feel so bad for hitting her in the head, but Mama tells me it was just an accident. Maybe one day I'll be able to control it… and even come out and build snowmen with my sister! _

_-Sinceraly (Is that how you spell it?) Princess Elsa of Arendelle"_

I sat in shock. _This...this is someone's diary. And they were locked up? And a PRINCESS? _

I kept reading, moving to the next entry, curiosity getting the better of me.

"_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a few weeks in my room. I'm so lonely in here, but I started drawing to pass the time! Here's one of my drawings:"_

I nearly laughed at the absurdity of the drawing. It was of two crudely-drawn girls, standing on a hill with a deformed snowman next to them, with the words, "Anna and Olaf and me" written underneath it. My face paled considerably. _A...Anna? Her little sister shared the same name as me? _I flipped to the next page, this time finding neater handwriting and less ink splotches. _Some time must have passed here..._

"_Dear Diary,_

_Papa gave me gloves today to help me control it! Maybe I'll be able to come out of my room and play with Anna! But, I'm afraid I might hurt her again…_

_-Princess Elsa"_

My brows furrowed together in concentration. _What is she talking about? What does she have to control that seems so dangerous? _I continued on to the next entry, once again finding much neater handwriting.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I can feel my powers getting stronger and I worry I won't be able to control it, even with the gloves on. Mama and Papa keep telling me to "Conceal, Don't Feel," but I can't help but feel scared of them…"_

_-Princess Elsa"_

My breathing quickened, heart racing as I flipped to the next page with wide eyes. _Powers?! _I could feel my headache coming back, a dull throbbing in the back of my skull.

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been five years since the...incident. I can feel my power growing every day, getting stronger and stronger. Some days it hurts me inside from trying to hold it in, and sometimes the pain gets so intense I can barely move. I've stopped letting Mama in my room for fear of her getting hurt, and I can hear her crying almost every night. Papa always tries to convince me I'll be fine, but I'm worried it will only get worse. _

_-Princess Elsa"_

I felt my heart breaking for a girl I have never met, felt the pain she was feeling without actually experiencing it. I was confused, concerned, but overall...grief-stricken. It was an odd emotion to be feeling, especially with all that I just learned, but I couldn't help but feel a deep aching within me. Sighing and closing the book, I let my hands rest on my temples as a headache pounded behind my eyes, a stinging that didn't seem to fade.

The book fell onto the table with a thud, bookmark falling out and onto the ground. I had so many questions, but only one came to mind:

_Why does this all sound so familiar?_

….

"_Elsa…" I whispered through frostbitten lips, breath coming in puffs of smoke. My hands trembled and legs stumbled, snow-white braids dangling over my shoulders as I hunched over. My eyes, though blurred with tears and fatigue, could still make out the figure of my sister, kneeled against the ice with my ex-fiance readying a sword behind her, preparing to strike. _

_My fingers, slowly turning a shiny shade of blue, reached out and collided with the sword, metal shards sent flying in every direction. _

"_NO!" Then everything went black. _

….

My eyes shot open, chest heaving with every gasping breath I took, sweat collecting on my brow. _W...what was that? _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy lately with other projects and whatnot, but I have a new chapter here, so hope you all enjoy! **

It was a cold winter's day, a soft dusting of snow coating everything around me- the kind that, unfortunately, grew to be slush in nearly an hour- as I continued to walk. Christmas carols were being sung on the streets by choirs, the ringing of bells and whistles echoing about. I played with a few loose strings on my mittens, staring at my boots with a blank expression on my face.

"Anna? Is that you?" A chipper voice asked from a nearby bench, book falling from their hand as they rushed over to me and quickly wrapped me in a tight hug. "Wow! It's been ages since I last saw you! How are you?" Short brown strands of hair fell from their spot onto her forehead and she quickly brushed them away, emerald eyes gazing intently at me.

I didn't respond, only offering a tight-lipped smile in return. "Rapunzel." My friend's smile dropped in concern, hands making their way to her hips.

"What's wrong? You never call me by my full name." She paused. "Come to think of it, you didn't even seem all that happy to see me. Seriously, what's up?" The slightly shorter woman led me over to the bench she was previously sitting at and sat down, hands in her lap and light brows furrowed in concern. Her freckles stood stark against her flushed cheeks, pale pink lips turned in a small frown.

I sucked in my breath, eyes welling up. _No...no, you can't tell her! She'll think you're crazy, delusional even! _"I…" I began, words getting caught in my throat. "I don't know where to start…"

"It's okay, take your time. I'm free for the day, so I have all the time you need." Rapunzel flashed me a comforting smile and I almost wanted to tell her everything that was going on, but I knew deep down I couldn't.

"I just...I was just thinking about my...old dog, Olaf." It wasn't entirely a lie. I had been up for hours early this morning

"Oh? I'm sorry..." Her expression slowly turned confused and I felt instantly guilty for lying to her.

I decided to change the subject, "So, enough about me. How are you? I haven't seen you here since high school!" I tried my best to fake a smile, but I could tell she saw right through me, even though she played along.

"Well, I've been great! Remember my friend Eugene? The tall, handsome one?" I nodded, laughing along. "Well, he started going out with me a few months ago, and now we're officially a couple!" My smile wasn't fake this time.

"That's great! I always knew you two were great for each other." The tension in the air had lifted, but my mind was still plagued by unwanted thoughts. _Such a fool to think you can just forget about all that's been happening. _

"-and he was just so...dreamy! I mean, I really think...hey, Anna, you okay over there?" I quickly snapped my head up from its bowed position, eyes blinking away the haziness.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just got distracted." She eyed me carefully, arms crossed.

"Well, anyway…" I watched in slight amusement as she reached into her brown satchel and grabbed out her phone, light pink and purple phone case standing out amongst the dreary atmosphere. "We should get in touch again; it's been way too long since we last talked. Here's my number." She handed me her phone and I carefully put in my phone number, watching her from the corner of my eye. Her hair was a short, dark brown bob, highly unlike the long blonde hair she used to wear in high school.

"So," I started, handing her the phone back. "You changed your hair, I see. I like it, it's very fitting."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Thanks, I just got bored of my long hair and decided to change it up." Her phone started buzzing and she quickly looked to see who it was that had texted her. Her expression fell, eyes rolling. "Well, that was Eugene. He somehow ended up getting stuck in a tree." She laughed wholeheartedly, huffing in annoyance. "It was great seeing you again, Anna! Text me later!" She called over her shoulder as she left, rushing to her car nearby and stuffing her book into her satchel along the way. I smiled, thinking back to when I saw her last.

_Nothing's changed, it seems. Still the same spunky, upbeat girl I knew._

_I just wish I hadn't changed either…_

….

It was late, too late in my opinion to be up drawing. But hey, what can I say? When inspiration hits, you have no choice. I bit my lip in concentration, blowing away some eraser shavings and pressing hard on the paper with my pencil, shading a specific spot by smudging it with my finger. _Aaaand…..done! _I sighed in relief, smiling at the piece of artwork I just created. There was a magnificent castle, like something from a fairytale, surrounded by majestic fjords and mountains. There were multiple flags hung near a long bridge, flowers and petals standing out amongst the fabrics. It seemed so magical, but I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was something more to this drawing. _Hmm...must be my imagination. _The clock began to chime, signalling 10:00 P.M. I rubbed my eyes and slowly made my way to my bed, barely managing to change into my pajamas as I crawled in bed. I stared at the ceiling in sudden fear, remembering the nightmares that seemed to plague me every night.

"_NO!" My hand struck the sword, shards flying in every direction. Darkness._

I clutched the blankets tighter around my body, curling deeper into the covers.

"_Hi."_

"_Hi me? Oh, um, hi!" _

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you. You look beautifuller-I mean, not beautifuller, more-more beautiful!" _

"_Thank you."_

I remembered that voice, but I couldn't seem to picture their face. It was hazy, but I could make out the figures of people dancing, musicians playing their instruments, a woman beside me…

_But who was she?_

I quickly rolled onto my side, blocking out the voices in my head. My eyes started to flutter until they were completely shut, falling under the spell of sleep.

"_Anna." A woman with pale blonde hair, shimmering in the light of the sun, standing before me. Blue eyes boring into mine, deep as the ocean itself and yet warmer than any fire ever made. Her scarlet lips upturned in a wide smile, breathless laugh escaping. _

My eyes flew open, wide and fearful. _Who...who was that?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey to those of you still reading this, thank you for your patience! I know I've been terrible with updating, but things have been...rough here lately. Hopefully, they'll get better, but who knows? What I DO know is that I care about this story and really want to keep it going. So, here it goes! Hope you enjoy!**

It was still dark out, barely past midnight, the moonlight shining through my window and bathing the room in a soft blue glow. I stared out at the city below, knees tucked into my chest and head resting on my folded arms. Glancing at my phone, I grabbed it and sent a text to my old friend, Rapunzel.

_To Rapunzel, 1:32 A.M._

_Hey, can we text for a minute?_

To her surprise, there was a response almost immediately.

_From Rapunzel, 1:33 A.M._

_Are u ok? What are u doing up at 1:00 in the morning?_

_To Rapunzel, 1:33 A.M._

_I need to talk to someone...there's something I need to get off my chest_

The screen flashed and her profile picture stared back, to which she pressed the green button in the corner and placed the phone against her ear.

"Hey," Rapunzel's voice echoed from the other side. "Talk to me, I'm listening."

"Well…" My voice trembled, hands shaking as they gripped the edge of the phone. "You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you…"

"Just tell me. You know I don't care about that."

I gulped, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "Well...I found a diary in the library the other day and it was...it was addressed to a queen. I tried to find anything about her, but none of the books in there said anything about it. I-I read some of the entries in there, the ones from when she was little, and…" My voice began to crack, tears of frustration forming as I struggled to form the words that plagued my mind for days on end. "I keep having...nightmares, almost like...lost memories, and a woman named Elsa is in them, the same name as-as the queen from the diary." By this point, my hands were trembling so bad the phone nearly slipped from them, my eyes glistening as tears rolled quietly down my cheeks.

The woman on the other line was silent.

"R-Rapunzel?"

"I'm coming over. Stay there and breathe, okay?"

I gulped. "O-okay...I'll unlock the door."

….

About ten minutes later, the brunette knocked on my door. Just three simple raps against the wood, but I couldn't be happier when I heard them.

"Come in…" I weakly called out, tears still shimmering on my cheeks, hands still clutching my knees as they pressed up against my chest. I heard light footsteps and a bag hitting the table in the kitchen, but I continued to stare out the window.

"Anna?" A melodic voice echoed from nearby, hands making their way around my shoulders and enveloping me in a warm embrace. I nearly sighed in relief, relishing the feeling of warmth that now overtook my being.

"So what now?" I nearly whispered into her shoulder, staring at the wall behind us.

"I...I want you to show me the diary."

….

She carefully took the book from my grasp and turned to the first page, emerald eyes widening.

"Rapunzel? What is it?" I asked, heart pounding in my chest and threatening to burst out with its force. She turned to me slowly with horror written on her features, hands trembling as the book fell limply in her lap.

"This is...no, this can't be…" The woman whispered, looking back and forth between me and the diary, mouth still agape.

"Rapunzel, you're scaring me…"

"I've heard of this, but only in legends…" She paused, turning to the next page and slowly skimming the letters written there. "When I was younger, my mother used to tell me a story about two princesses, the eldest born with the ability to harness winter itself, and the youngest born normal. They were locked away in a castle for years until their parents passed away and left the throne for the eldest. On her coronation, she set off an eternal winter within the kingdom and fled to the mountains to live forever. Her sister followed after her and was struck in the heart by her magic, but the only cure was an act of true love. The eldest was sent back to the kingdom in chains, but as she escaped, the youngest froze into a statue of ice before her. After hearing about her death, the citizens rebelled against her, claiming that she was the product of sin, and burned her alive at the stake."

My mouth hung open, eyes wide in both horror and shock.

"...And the eldest was named Elsa, while the youngest was named Anna."

My world spun, vision blurring as I doubled over at the pain now enveloping my mind. A vision of flames danced before my eyes, flickering and sending smoke into the night sky, blood-curdling screams echoing all around me.

"_Kill her! Kill the witch!" _

I gasped and sat up in my seat, panting as I tried to gather my bearings. Rapunzel sat in front of me with her hands over mine, eyebrows drawn in concern. Shivers wracked my body and a pressure weighed on my chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"Anna! Are you alright?! What happened?" There was a pause, and then, "Anna! Your hair!" I reached up and pulled a few strands down, watching as they slowly turned a light shade of platinum.

"W...what?" My teeth chattered nonstop, a deep chill consuming my body.

I stared at the diary in her lap, chest heaving as I tried to bring air back into my lungs. My hands moved on their own accord, grasping the edges of the book and turning each page until I reached the back. A folded paper fell onto my knee, splotches of what could only be described as blood staining its surface. I slowly peeled it open, reading the words inside out loud with a shaking voice.

"_Those slain by judgement's hand_

_Will rise once more to take command_

_When the blood-red moon is high_

_And paints a crimson, shadowed sky_

_From those whose swords _

_Were stained with red_

_From the innocent blood_

_They creully shed_

_Will find no mercy at the heels_

_Of the risen dead from whom they kneel…"_

The window near our heads burst open, a biting wind blowing through the room, lights flickering all around us. In the center of the room was a swirling vortex of wind and ice, blowing over chairs and tables, and knocking down trinkets from their shelves. I cried as shards of glass from a nearby mirror shattered and flew towards us, impaling themselves in the wall in which I leaned on.

"Anna!" Rapunzel shouted over the wind, blocking her eyes with an arm and staggering over to me. She ducked, narrowly missing a book that was thrown her way, and trying to reach for my hand. I grabbed it and pulled her shivering form closer to me, unable to tear my eyes from the scene.

And then, it stopped. The wind died down and the ice vanished just like that.

I turned my eyes to the center of the room, gasping in horror. A woman stood with her back to us, rags dangling off her slim form and hair matted with blood.

"W-who are you?!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**At long last, we have arrived at the interesting scenes! *rolls eyes* Yeah, I know it can get kind of annoying reading chapter after chapter with no real action, but luckily for all you readers out there, here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

…**.**

"W-who are you?!"

Silence. The tension in the air was so thick I could cut it with a knife, but I could only focus on the woman now standing in my living room, back turned to us and blood staining her hair.

I felt Rapunzel lean on my arm, eyes wide in horror. "Hey, it's alright, we'll just-" I was interrupted by a sudden blast of blue and white heading straight for us, but my reflexes managed to move us out of the way before either of us were hurt. "Hey!" The wall behind us was covered in sharp, jagged spikes of ice, some even lethal. I breathed out in relief, wondering briefly what could have been had I not moved in time.

That's when I saw her. Platinum blonde hair done in a messy french braid, pale skin with a splatter of freckles on her cheeks and shoulders, deep, aquamarine eyes that stared into mine with a mix of confusion, fear, panic, and shock. Her arms and legs were covered in multiple scars, all varying in size and severity. One especially got my attention: A burn covering her right eye, leaving behind half of a perfectly sculpted brow, and the very edge of the eye itself was a milky white.

My vision swam again, heartbeat pounding in my ears, but I managed to stay upright through the pain. Another blast of ice was flung our way, but Rapunzel grabbed the lamp sitting on my desk and deflected it. I stood in shock, staring at her face, now turned to the brunette beside me, through the black spots in the corners of my eyes.

Then she turned to me. Her hands, previously raised for an attack, dropped to her side as she slowly began to walk forward. Tears slipped quietly down her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight shining from the open window, scarlet lips trembling. "A-Anna?" Her voice was soft, smooth, but held a hint of guilt. She dropped to her knees upon nearing me, shoulders shaking with heavy sobs, head bowed as droplets fell from her chin onto the edges of my shoes.

I stood, paralyzed, as she continued to cry, words slipping from her tongue in between bouts of gasping breaths. "No...you...dead...can't be...murderer…witch..." Her hands clawed at her head, pulling on the dirty locks there and curling further into herself. I glanced over to Rapunzel, who also wore a horrified expression on her face, still clutching the lamp tightly in her fist.

"_What do we do_?" She mouthed, eyes wide. I weakly shrugged my shoulders, looking back down at the woman bowed before me.

"Um, e-excuse me?" I coughed out, arms curled around my midsection and legs pulled as far away from her as possible without hitting the wall. "Who...who are you exactly?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of my voice, eyes red-rimmed and tears still coating her cheeks. "You don't...r-remember me?" Her shoulders trembled once more, but she continued to stare at me.

A burst of pain and cold like I've never felt before washed over me. I gasped, leaning against the wall and grabbing my head, goosebumps lining my arms. Flashes of memories obscured my vision, each one bringing a new wave of agony throughout my body. I barely registered myself screaming and falling, but I could only see the visions getting stronger and stronger.

…_._

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

"_Anna, go back to sleep…"_

"_The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"_

"_Go play by yourself!" _

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

…_._

"_Your parents...their ship sunk in the Southern Sea...I'm sorry, Your Highness…"_

_My knees fell out from under me, the world making a dangerous tilt. "W...what?" _

"_Your sister will be crowned exactly 3 years from now, taking the role as queen of Arendelle. My deepest condolences to you both."_

…_._

"_Elsa!" I slipped on the ice, falling to my knees as I watched her sister run across the water, leaving a trail of ice in her wake. "No…" _

"_The fjord…" Hans whispered behind me, the hand resting on my shoulder tensing. I slowly turned to look at him before resuming my gaze._

_The water was frozen solid. _

…_._

"_K-Kristoff?" I whispered, nearly inaudible through the loud chattering of my teeth. The ice was spreading...it was only a matter of time before I would freeze to death._

"_Anna!" He cried out, running as fast as his legs could take him toward my shivering form. "Anna!"_

_I stumbled, but managed to catch myself before I fell onto the ice. The sound of a sword being taken from its sheath echoed through the stillness. _

…_._

_I ran as fast as I could, lungs burning and limbs aching, but I couldn't stop. Not now. _

"_ELSA!" I cried, but no answer could be heard. A pile of ashes stood at my feet, coating the grass beneath a deep shade of onyx. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground before the remnants of the woman I swore to protect. _

_The glint of metal diverted my attention to a crown resting not a foot away, the edges charred and bent beyond repair. _

"_No…" I refused to believe it. "NO!" _

_My sister was gone, and it was all my fault…_

…_._

"_I need you to remove my memories." _

"_But Anna, you must think of the conse-"_

"_NO!" I cried, voice cracking and tears slipping down my cheeks in waves. I furiously wiped them away with a shaking fist, turning my hateful gaze to the troll sitting in front of me. "I can't live like this! I have nothing to live for…"_

_He placed a stone hand in mine. "Anna, please, a memory spell that large is very dangerous…" _

"_I don't care! Get rid of my memories!"_

_He stared into my eyes, a mixture of hurt and sadness swirling within their dark pools. "I can't. It's too much of a risk."_

"_Then freeze me again! It'll be like nothing ever happened…"_

"_What?! Anna, what you are asking of me is too much. I can't just-"_

"_Do it or I will!" _

_There was a long pause, in which the troll sighed deeply and stole a saddened glance with the ones next to him. "Your Highness...there is a way, but I must warn you, it's not as simple as it seems." _

"_Just do it...I don't care anymore…" _

_He took my hands in his. "Anna, there is a temporary spell that can freeze you, but you will thaw eventually. Whenever that will be, I'm not sure. However, you will also lose any memory of who you are, instead replaced with false ones."_

_I stood up on shaking legs, staring up at the darkened sky for the last time. "Do it." _

_And then there was darkness…_

…_._

"Anna!" I barely registered my name being called as my eyes fluttered open, pain enveloping every inch of my body. A woman with platinum hair and pale skin sat right before me, tears glistening on her cheeks.

I smiled weakly, feeling tears of my own gathering in my eyes. "_Elsa."_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I just want to thank all the people out there still reading this story! I appreciate every one of you! Sorry for the (super) long wait, but I'm back now! This chapter should add some more mystery and understanding to the story, for those who might be a little lost. Also, Elsa might act a little OOC in this chapter, but honestly, what happened to her was traumatic and would leave lasting scars. Well, without further ado, let's get on to the story…**

…**.**

_-Manhattan, March 26, 2000-_

_A cloaked figure moved swiftly through the darkness, hood pulled over their face to hide their features. Their large boots clicked loudly against the ice, hand grasping the sword at their side. Before them stood a frozen statue, like a memory stuck within the confines of time itself. The ice glittered in the light of the sun_, _making it easier to see their features behind the frost. _

_The figure reached out and placed a hand over their icy cheek, smirk dancing across their features. "It's been awhile...old friend." They grabbed a small, crimson bottle from within their cloak and sprayed the liquid all over the statue, eyes narrowing into slits._

_The statue slowly began to thaw, starting with their head and ending at their feet. A woman stood before them now, gasping for breath and clutching her chest. As soon as she noticed the figure in front of her, she started to back away. "W-what happened? Who are you?!" _

"_Me? Well, I'm just an old friend." The cloaked figure brought their finger down and tilted her chin to meet his eyes, watching as her face slowly twisted in confusion. "Now, I would say goodbye, but you'll see me soon enough, my dear..." _

….

_-Present Day Manhattan, December 20, 2019-_

"_Elsa." _

A noise between a sob and a gasp echoed about, the woman before me reaching out with a trembling hand and hesitantly helping me to my feet. Once I was standing, I pulled her into a tight embrace, years of heartache and depression washing away in an instant. Her whole body tensed at the contact, but slowly softened as she wrapped her arms around my back and rested her head on my right shoulder. With a touch as soft as a mother's, I cradled her head, listening to her soft sobs and securing her shaking waist against mine. The tattered fabric of her gown brushed against my hand and forced me to hold back a shudder.

"Y-you're…" I heard her gasp, voice hoarse and cracking terribly, as if it hadn't been used in years. "You're _here. _I...I thought you had died! I t-thought I _killed_ you!"

"Oh Elsa…" Thick tears glistened as they rolled unnoticed down my cheeks. "I...I found your…" My hands clenched against the torn fabric of her dress, subconsciously grabbing fistfulls as my eyes screwed tightly shut. "I...found your _ashes, _Elsa."

A barely audible gasp came from the other side of the room. I turned my head, only to see Rapunzel sitting nearby with a look of horror plastered on her face, hands clapped over her mouth and legs pulled up to her chest. "Anna…?"

"Rapunzel, I have some...explaining to do…" I felt the woman in my arms tense up, head turning to the side to get a better view, pale lips turning downward in a snarl. Before I had a chance to process what was happening, a bolt of blue shot from her outstretched hand, aimed straight for the brunette. "Elsa! No!" The short-haired woman quickly jumped out of the way, rolling onto her side as she crashed into a nearby table. "Rapunzel!"

The former queen shakily stood, head bowed and arm outstretched, a look of sheer hatred plastered on her face. Cerulean eyes narrowed, the familiar light flickering from their irises and leaving behind two dark pools that glued themselves to the brunette, who was currently cowering behind the legs of my coffee table. The woman was staring off in the distance, almost as if reliving a haunting memory.

"_Don't you dare come near us!" _The blonde cried out, swinging her arm and sending a wave of dangerously sharp icicles in her direction, each embedding themselves into the wood of the table, narrowly missing the woman underneath. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks by now, watching my own sister about to murder one of my best friends.

"You're just like all the rest of them! Afraid of something you can't even _begin_ to understand!" Another round of icicles.

Rapunzel half-crawled behind another chair, watching in horror as it got impaled by the projectiles.

"You _k-killed_ me! You...you burned me at the _stake!_" Another wave of ice.

My brows furrowed. _Wait...what? _I slowly stood on trembling legs, leaning against the wall to balance myself. _She's reliving a memory. She must think Rapunzel is trying to kill her!_

"You did this!" Elsa's voice was barely bordering on hysterical, eyes wide and legs staggering forward. "You _all _did this!" I watched in mounting horror as she clutched her head, chest heaving with ragged breaths and crying out as if in pain. The sound sent shivers down my spine, tears slipping down my cheeks and hitting the fabric of my shirt. Snow swirled around us in a fierce blizzard, but I was no stranger to the cold.

An ear-splitting scream echoed through the room, and I was forced to witness the sight of my older sister falling to the ground, unconscious, as the snow around us stopped moving as if frozen in time. "Elsa!" My chest tightened in panic, legs burning as I fell to her side, placing my trembling fingers against her neck to check for a pulse.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

I nearly gasped in relief, cradling her limp form in my lap and stroking her hair as silent sobs wracked my body. _Oh god, Elsa...what did they do to you?_

"Elsa?" A meek voice asked from nearby. I turned, only to find Rapunzel sitting a few feet from us, emerald eyes wide and brimming with tears. "I...I remember now…"

"R-Rapunzel?"

"I...I went to Elsa's coronation...back in Arendelle. I remember it all now. Oh god...they _killed _her! Prince Hans told me to go inside the castle while they handled some 'unfinished business.' I just...didn't know _murdering_ her was what they had in mind..." Her voice faded slowly, realization dawning on her features. "I was such a fool...I could've saved her, but instead, I hid like a coward!"

_Hans...he was behind this? _"You said Hans was behind this?" My chest felt tight as I struggled to reign in a breath.

"Y-yes, I think he was."

I only saw red. _Oh Hans...you will regret the day you were ever even born..._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Now this chapter focuses solely on the past and tries to bring insight to some of the questions you might have. I'm sad to say it's slightly shorter than the other chapters, but it does serve its purpose. Now, let's move on to the story...hope you enjoy!**

…**.**

_~Valley of the Living Rock, 1824~_

"_Come on! Bet you can't catch us!" Small boulders went rolling down the hill, followed shortly by a young blonde boy, who was laughing the whole way down. _

"_I bet I can!" He stumbled, landing face first into a bush with only his bottom sticking out. "Ack!" The small trolls laughed, running to his side and pulling him out, teasing his clumsiness. _

_Before they could give chase again, a loud horn echoed from below the hill. They all turned to each other with matching expressions, eyes wide and mouths agape. Rushing to the bottom, they were ushered to the center of the clearing, where a larger troll lay on a moss-covered bed, several others surrounding them in a circle. _

"_Oh, there you are!" A feminine voice called from behind them. "I was worried sick!"_

"_Sorry, Bulda…" The young trolls muttered, looking down at the ground with guilty faces. _

"_Sorry, Mom…" The boy mirrored, scratching the back of his neck nervously, knowing just how overprotective she could be._

_Bulda scoffed, but led them closer to the center of the clearing, where they could see the troll lying there was indeed their own leader, and the boy's grandfather. He was muttering in his sleep, twitching and moving around as if being possessed. "He's been like this for about an hour. We're not sure why it's happening, but we need to get to safety if it's someth-"_

_There was a sudden bright light shooting into the air, almost like a beacon, coming from the old troll's now wide eyes. The muttering grew louder, angrier, and the crowd began to back away in fear._

"_Once the queen has fallen_

_He shall reign victorious_

_The power inside her _

_Will soon make him glorious_

_Here she rises once again_

_Who will take the crown?_

_Only one can sit on high_

_While the other must fall down_

_A brutal battle shall ensue_

_Between the prince and queen_

_This cannot be avoided _

_As their destined fates careen_

_A colossal, mortal showdown_

_Will reign as center stage_

_And all will bear witness _

_As good and evil rage..."_

….

_~18 years later, Southern Isles~_

_Books went flying across the room, scattering at his feet and hitting the edge of a table with a loud bang. He cringed, setting aside his pair of spectacles and rubbing the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh. "Oh, where could it be? I remember reading it before, but where did I last leave it?" Then he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, a large tome laying beside his foot. Curious, he flipped to the first page, emerald eyes widening at the words written there. _

…_._

"_Once the queen has fallen_

_He shall reign victorious_

_The power inside her _

_Will soon make him glorious"_

…_._

_The rest of the words were blurred beyond comprehension, ink splatters dotting the page and covering the last of the prophecy. He cursed his luck, but also began to smirk, a plan starting to form in his mind already. _

"_If I'm to be sent to Arendelle," He chuckled, pulling a pair of white gloves over his hands. "Then I shall be the one to destroy you, Queen Elsa." _

"_Hans!" He turned, only to come face to face with one of his brothers. "Father requests your presence in the Throne Room." _

_Upon entering the room, he kneeled before the throne, where a robust man sat carelessly before him, one leg dangling over the edge of the armrest. "Hans, since you're the youngest and all of your brothers have already married and started families by now, I think this trip to Arendelle would do you good. Try to get in the princess's good graces, or even the queen, if you can. Your ship is being prepared at the moment." _

_Hans bowed his head, but only to hide the grin growing on his face. "Yes, father."_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with some of my other stories, but I want to say thank you to everyone still reading and reviewing this story, as well as those who have followed/favorited! I really appreciate all of you, and you are the reason this story is still going. **

**This chapter is more of a lighthearted one, so as to ease the tension a little bit. Some fluff and sisterly bonding up ahead :).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

…**.**

"I...I don't know about this, Anna…" Pallid hands wrung together anxiously, light scars standing prominent against the appendages. "A-are you sure about this?"

"Uh, no offense, sis, but you _really _need a shower…" I cautiously eyed her blood-crusted hair and tattered tunic, ripples of guilt and pain washing over me at the gruesome sight. "Don't worry, I'll be standing nearby at all times in case you need me, okay?" I flashed the fidgeting woman a warm smile, or what I hoped passed as one. She returned the gesture and moved to open the door behind her, revealing a small bathroom with a large shower taking up most of its space. "Plus, there's a towel and some fresh clothes in there as well."

The door closed before I had a chance to glance at her reaction, stuck staring at the pristine white now peeling at the edges from age. A few lone memories flashed behind my eyes at the sight, a sigh slipping from my suddenly dry lips.

….

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

"_Go away, Anna!"_

"_Okay, bye…" _

….

A soft "_Oof!" _brought me back to reality, concern instantly clouding my mind. "Are you okay in there, Els?"

"Y-yeah," I barely made out the sound of her voice, muffled by the sounds of trickling water. "I just turned the knob the wrong way."

Chuckling silently to myself, I turned to face the wall before me, decorated in several pictures of me with various people in all sorts of places. A pang of emotion I couldn't quite place shot through my chest, a familiar wetness blurring my vision at the edges.

_All these people...my friends and family from this life...what would they think of me now?_

_Would my parents be horrified by this new revelation? Would my friends leave me once they learned who I truly was? _

Before I knew what was happening, my legs stumbled forward and my hands began reaching out to touch each one, fingers caressing the frames and tracing each crack and crevice in their surfaces. One in particular caught my eye and stopped me in my tracks, a painful realization dawning upon me.

_My parents...they knew about this._

_They never told me who I was, instead playing along with this sick, twisted game._

My chest heaved as I gasped for breath, throat tight.

_...Just who are they?_

The picture depicted my parents and I standing next to the Grand Canyon, smiles adorning our faces as we each held up peace-signs. I struggled to remember just who they were, as neither seemed familiar.

My thoughts were interrupted by the slow creak of a door opening behind me. I turned, gasping at the sight of my sister standing in the doorway to the bathroom, wearing a light blue, long-sleeved sweater that reached her hips and pitch black leggings that hugged her legs, a pair of small, navy blue flats covering her feet. Her long hair was down in waves on her back, still wet from the water of the shower. Tears sprung unbidden to my eyes at the sight of the numerous scars all over her body, especially the light pink burn covering her right brow and half of her eye.

"E-Elsa…" My hand reached forward to touch the burn, but stopped halfway and dropped to my side. "You look...much better."

"Thank you," The blonde shyly bowed her head and stared at the ground as if searching for answers within the wooden planks. "A-Are you sure I should be wearing this? I feel rather..._exposed._"

I scoffed playfully, raising a questioning brow. "Elsa, you look great. Come on, let's go somewhere more appropriate to talk." I led her down a small hallway and into my bedroom on the right, decorated in all sorts of pink and purple shades, as well as a few green items scattered about.

"Is this your room?" I glanced at the former queen from the corner of my vision, watching as she looked on in awe at all the different pictures and knick-knacks displayed on my desk. I nodded, sitting down on the edge of the light pink sheets of my bed, strewn about from when I placed my unconscious sister upon them.

It had been a few hours since the incident in my living room, when Elsa had collapsed due to stress and possible PTSD. Rapunzel had left about 30 minutes after, claiming she had some unfinished business to attend to, leaving the two of us alone. Elsa ended up waking a few hours later, slightly groggy and weak, but willing to do as I suggested, which happened to be taking a shower to rid herself of the dirt, grime, blood, and ashes that clung to her hair and skin.

Shuddering slightly at the memory, I pat the spot next to me on the bed, hoping she would sit. Surprisingly she sat almost immediately,-though as far away from me as humanly possible-clasping her hands in her lap and staring down at them in contemplative silence.

"So, how are you feeling?"

She looked up as if startled, cobalt eyes wide and scarlet lips slightly parted. Without answering my question, she responded with, "Do you have any gloves I can use?"

My brows furrowed in confusion, nodding in the direction of my dresser. "There should be a pair of gloves in there."

My heart nearly wrenched from my chest at the sight of my older sister pulling a pair of black snow-gloves over her hands. Memories played over in my mind like a television screen, showing me times from our childhood in which she wore the gloves.

"_I mean, she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought...maybe she has a thing about dirt!"_

_Wait._

_Kristoff! _

I nearly choked on myself at this new realization. _Kristoff was my savior and maybe even my true love…_

Before I could think more of it, I felt the bed shift to make room for a new weight. I turned to find Elsa sitting a few feet away from me, a knowing smirk turning her now scarlet lips. "So, care to explain why you're blushing, dear sister?"

My palms began to sweat, forcing me to rub them across my leg. "Well, I, um...I was just…"

The woman across from me chuckled. It was weak, but there nonetheless. I forgot about the previous topic of conversation and nearly cried on the spot at the sound.

"It's okay. You're allowed to have your own life."

There was a loud grumble.

"Uh, Els? What was that?" Just as I began standing, I heard the former queen cough into her hand, finding her face to be rather flushed.

"That was...my stomach."

Silence.

"Wait, you're hungry? Oh, what kind of question was that, of course you are, I mean when was the last time you had anything to eat? You were-" My rambling was cut off by a piece of fabric touching my shoulder.

_She's...touching me! That means she must be losing her fear! _

"To answer your question, yes, though I don't know much about the food here." Just as quickly as she placed her hand on my shoulder, she pulled it back as though burned by some invisible force.

"O-oh yeah, of course! I have some leftovers in the fridge, though I doubt they're any good…" I paused, shifting between memories to find any foods that she might like best.

And then it hit me.

"Oh, um, just sit here for a minute while I go get something." I watched her cautiously sit upon the small, maroon sofa in my living room before relaxing into it with a sigh. I would have laughed at the sight of my sister sprawled out on the edge of my couch, but refrained from doing so, as I had some things to get.

Grabbing the items quickly, I nearly dashed into the living room and handed her a simple square-shaped package. She raised a curious eyebrow at me before peeling the wrapper off -which took quite a few tries- and observing its contents with wide eyes.

"Is this..?"

"Yep, chocolate! I remembered I had some in my drawer and decided it was good enough." I could barely perceive a glisten in her eyes as she took a bite and moaned in pleasure. "Do you...do you like it?"

She flashed me a genuine smile, one that nearly sent me jumping on her for a hug. "Of course. I love chocolate."

I leaned forward and scooted a little closer to her. "Yeah, me too. But I'm sure you already knew that."

A little bit closer.

"I did." There was a hesitation in her voice now that wasn't there before.

A little closer.

I vaguely noticed she had stopped taking bites from the bar and started watching me slowly.

And closer.

We were only a foot apart now, but she didn't back away like I expected her to. Instead, it almost looked like she was leaning toward me.

Closer.

Her body began tensing, shoulders curling into herself, with one hand curling around her torso and the other clutching the bar still half-wrapped.

Our forearms were touching now.

I could tell she was scared, but I had the utmost faith in her magic and what it could or couldn't do. She would never hurt me again, of that I was sure.

I placed my head on her shoulder and felt her suck in a breath in shock.

"A-Anna…" Came her strangled reply. "I'm n-not safe. What if I hurt you again?"

"You won't."

A comfortable silence filled the room as we both began enjoying each other's presence. Chocolate forgotten, the blonde placed the bar on a table nearby and wrapped a slightly trembling hand around my waist to secure me.

There was an intake of breath. "Love." She breathed, chest rising and falling faster than before.

"W-What?"

"Love was the answer all along…"

My eyes widened in realization, instinctively glancing at the gloves adorning her hands. Before I would process what was happening I reached forward and tore them from her fingers and threw them across the room.

"_No more fear_."

What I failed to notice when snuggling deeper into her side were the tears slowly slipping down her cheeks, as well as the wide grin on her face. Her grip on my waist grew tighter, but I was already slipping into the peacefulness of sleep, growing more sluggish by the second.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

For the first time in forever, two sisters were able to cuddle like old times.

And for the first time in forever, there was love.


End file.
